Thats When I met Her
by mewhunter9
Summary: I've been alone ever since I lost my family. I never opened up to anyone,and they just took to running away when they saw my blood eyes. Then thats when I met her. She changed my life. This is the story of Soul Evans.


**AN-The beginning takes place in 2005,the middle in 2007,then at 2008,and the end at 2011. This story is in Soul's point-of-view**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater. It'd be HELL if I did xD. I didn't include Wes in this story because it was too late once I remembered him xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I looked down upon the three stone tablets,like I had been doing since the funeral ended. I had refused to move from my position,no one daring to try and make me go home. I just couldn't. So,I looked down and read the gravestones again.<p>

_Roselia Evans,1970-2005_ The left one read. _Hugo Evans,1965-2005_ Was on the right one. Both of which were my parents,who died 3 days ago when a murder on the run from the cops broke into our house while everyone was asleep. I managed to get away when my mom pushed me into a closet.

A small tear ran down my right cheek,but I whipped it away. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. Honestly,I don't think I could cry much more either. I had done it too much in the last 3 days. Everyone has tried to comfort me,but how can you when the next day you go home and a friendly mother won't be there to greet you and a father wouldn't be there to give you advice about school?

"Brother,I'm getting hungry,"My little sister,Dream,said as she tugged on my tuxedo sleeve. She had been standing beside me the whole time. It was kind of comforting having her here. I looked down at her. She was pretty much the only family I had now anyways. All I could do was fake a smile as I picked her up and walked home.

* * *

><p>Now,I stood in front of only one gravestone. The feeling of sorrow from two years ago came upon me,but I didn't cry. I haven't cried ever since my parents died,even at the times I felt like it most. Especially now,looking at my little sister's gravestone.<p>

_Dream Evans,2000-2007_ The poor child was only 7! This time,it had been a terrible motorcycle accident that took the last bit of my family,and my heart,away from me. Dream had died a few hours after the incident from blood seeping into her lungs from a rib scratching the top of them. She went on the surgery table,but never made it off

I wish it had been me. I escaped with merely a twisted ankle and a few scratches. Dream escaped with death. Now,I didn't have any family. I remember a invitation I had received about half a year ago. So,I turned around and decided. I was going to join Death Weapon Miester Academy.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat down in a chair. The room was way to crowded. Why did they have to host a big party for those who are looking for miesters and weapons? I felt like just ripping off the name tag with the word 'weapon' pinned to the top left corner on my tuxedo and walking out. I could probably find some other entertainment or even a job. But no,I was the one stuck in a room way too small for a party this big. Parties and I don't mix.<p>

I walked down a hallway to the left of the party room,hoping to get away from the crowd. Every so often. I thought I heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor behind me,but whenever I looked back,there was nothing. So,I just kept to my stroll until a saw a interesting looking door.

On the top,it had a silver plate that said _MUSIC_ on it. I opened it and walked in the supposed music room out of curiosity. In the middle,I saw a black piano that looked brand new. It was kind of weird looking at one,as its been about 3 years since I've played this instrument. I quit once my parents died.

I walked over and opened up the case that protected the piano keys from dust before running my hand along them. The piano sounded perfect,as if it had never been played. I then sat down on the matching black chair.

It was then a heard the door close. I turned around quickly,turning my right arm into a scythe for self defense. I turned it back once I realized it was merely a girl standing at the door. This particular girl had an abnormal shade of blond hair. Her eyes were as green as the trees and she wore a long black dress.

"Hello," She said,"My name is Maka. Maka Albarn." I looked at her again for a second before realizing what she wanted me to do. "Oh,I'm Soul. Soul,"A paused and thought for a second,"...Eater. Soul Eater." Well,it did seem to fit well.

"Hi there,Soul Eater. Aren't you a weapon? I saw your arm change when I walked in," Maka said. "Yea. I'm a scythe,"I replied. She walked closer to me until she was almost directly in front of me and the piano. "Would you like to be my partner?" Maka asked.

I thought for a moment. She did seem like an interesting girl,but I was afraid once she got to know me,she'd run off to find another weapon. "Wait for a second. Ask your question again after I play. This is the kind of person I am," I told her before turning around.

That's when I began to play. I played mostly with the lower keys. That is who I am. A dark person who would never let anyone close to them after past experiences. But,for some reason,I tried to play the best I had ever played before.. Not even on the days when Dream and I had been home alone while our mom and dad were working and Dream wanted me to play a happy song for her.

The song ended after a few minutes of playing. I lowered the black key top,trying my best to leave things just the way they were when I found it. I turned around and looked up at her,waiting for her reply.

"I liked it. I like you,Soul Eater,"Maka said,the same smile she had when I started to play,"As you said,I'll asked this again. Would you like to be my partner?" This girl saw how I truly was,but didn't even merely frown. This girl would be an interesting partner.

"I like you too,Maka Albarn. So,I'll accept you as my partner," I replied with a grin,my shark-like teeth showing. Maka smiled and reached out her hand,I stood up,took it,and gave a gentle shake. That was what decided it. I had a partner.

* * *

><p>I looked at the ceiling,barely lit by the moons dim rays. The clock said it was 2:30 AM,but it seemed much later. I had a nightmare. One about my parents and sister,which I haven't had in awhile. But,this one included Maka joining them also at the hands of Asura.<p>

I got out of bed,walking into the living room to get a glass of milk. I grabbed a cup and the milk out of the fridge. I was trying to be as quiet as possible,since Maka's room was just outside of the kitchen.

While I was putting up the milk,a sound made me almost drop it and jump clear out the window. "Soul?" I turned around and saw Maka standing at the door of her bedroom,rubbing her eye clean from sleepiness.

"Oh,was I being too loud? I didn't mean too,"I replied,closing the door of the fridge. "No,I've been awake for a few minutes. I couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you can't either,"Maka smiled a bit as she made her way over to where I was standing.

"Just a bad dream,"I muttered,taking a drink from the glass of milk. "What about?" She asked. "Nothing. Just something random," I didn't feel like explaining it. It probably just cause a bit of awkwardness between us too.

"Well,it seems neither of us will be getting some sleep tonight," Maka slightly joked. She knew me too well. I laughed a bit and nodded. "At least its on a Saturday night. It'd be just our luck if we had school in the morning," I replied. I looked over at Maka as she nodded,but then I noticed the thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Well... This is just a random suggestion,but maybe,"She paused for a second,"We could... maybe... er... _sleep together_." I nearly choked on my milk when she said that. "Like I said. Just a random suggestion. It was stupid of me to say it,"Maka said as she shook her head.

"Not really... I mean,I've heard it helps having someone else with you when you can't sleep," I said and shuffled my feet,"We could give it a try.. Just for tonight." Maka looked at me like I had just told her apples grow on the moon. She looked down slightly,"So.. erm... Your bed or mine?" "Mine. Its a bit bigger," I replied.

I put my glass of milk into the sink and we walked into my room. I let Maka get in first before I layed beside her. "Night Soul," She said as she turned toward me. I smiled a bit,"Night Maka." Her eyes closed and it wasn't long until I heard her breathing slow,signaling she was asleep.

My smile stayed as I reached over and tucked her loose hair behind her ears before closing my eyes too,letting sleep over come me.

I had finally found someone to open up to. After my parents and sister died,I thought my life was over. But Maka drew me out of my loneliness and showed me why I need to keep living in this supposed cursed world.

_For Maka_.

* * *

><p><strong>This ends this fanfiction I typed up in about half an hour xD. All it was was my point of view on how Maka and Soul met. I just couldn't resist xD. <strong>


End file.
